


Mage and Maul

by sunnynights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Chroma Conclave Arc, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Pining, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Useless Lesbians, and y'all thought vax was the only bisexual disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights
Summary: Thordak has returned stronger than before and the fate of Whitestone seems to rest on Allura's shoulders. Through all the fear and guilt, she can't stop thinking about the one who stood by her side the first time around. What they could have had, and what the future holds.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren, Shaun Gilmore & Allura Vysoren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Mage and Maul

**Author's Note:**

> bro i'm big gay for allura, also this story begins shortly after C1E45

Allura Vysoren grasped the cup of tea with two hands, letting the fragrant Marquesian spices wash over her. Warm and strong with a kick that wasn’t for everyone. But underneath, an unexpected sweetness. Reminiscent of a certain halfling she knew. These days, everything was.

“I’ve found that the tea is better for drinking than fortune telling, darling.”

Allura realized she had been staring intently into her cup for almost a minute. She smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Shaun, what were you saying?”

Gilmore, dressed in robes almost too elaborately decorated to be considered nightclothes, leaned back into the couch. 

“I was just thinking about how serendipitous it is that we both lived in Emon for a number of years and rarely met, and now we work hand in hand.”

The life they lived mere weeks ago felt like an eternity away. From the moment she watched her tower fall, Allura’s mind had been awash with guilt and worry. The nightmares that plagued her for fifteen years, now right on her doorstep threatening those she loved once again. But she couldn’t let Thordak unnerve her, she couldn’t afford to make the same mistakes twice. So as much as she wanted to strike him down, she knew her role was to protect Whitestone.

It was then that she found a friend in Shaun Gilmore. Vox Machina was busy hunting dragons and collecting Vestiges. And Kima, well, that was another issue altogether. In the hours of working alongside him, studying and casting and shielding, he and Allura developed a closeness. His grandiose personality and charisma made him impossible to dislike. On nights when their work was especially strenuous or frustrating, Gilmore would insist on retiring to his house for tea and talk. Well, he would do most of the talking. But Allura enjoyed listening, freeing her mind of fears and feeling a little less isolated for a while.

This was one of those nights, though she wasn’t doing a very good job of listening. She barely caught the end of his sentence. Something about duty bringing people together. She had to agree. That was how she met Kima. _Again, Kima._ A million things to think about but Kima managed to consume all of her thoughts.

Gilmore cleared his throat, and Allura’s eyes shot up to meet his. He cocked his head, trying to read her face. 

“Enough of me talking, it’s your turn. Something ails you.”

“It’s... it’s nothing, Shaun. Just a little distracted, that’s all.”

“Come now, Allura,” he said, crossing his legs. “What are secrets between friends?”

Allura bit her lip. It was so deeply unimportant, what she felt, in the grand scheme of things. But Gilmore was so inviting, and she knew he wouldn’t let up on it. She sighed and placed her cup down on the table.

“Have you ever had feelings for someone that sees you as a friend?”

Gilmore set his cup down as well.

“So it’s going to be that kind of night.” 

With a wave of his hand, he conjured a tall bottle of dark liquid and two glasses. He poured himself the pungent drink and, despite her protests, poured Allura a glass as well. 

“To answer your question,” he said as a took a sip. His eyes flitted briefly to a dagger mounted on the wall, too worn to be ornamental and not at all his style. “I know the feeling quite well. Am I right to assume this is about Kima?”

Allura internally groaned. _Was she really that transparent?_ She busied herself with her drink, letting the burn settle in her stomach before she responded.

“Everything that’s happened these past few months keeps reminding me of how things used to be. When we were a party. First, she went missing in the Underdark. I was so worried that I’d never see her again. And when she came back, she was so hurt. So vulnerable.”

Allura could tell she was saying too much but she couldn’t keep her slurred words inside. It had been so long since she had spoken her feelings freely. Gilmore nodded encouragingly.

“And then, then the dragons. The fucking Chroma Conclave. We messed up, Shaun.” 

Her voice trembled.

“We messed up so badly. We almost lost everyone when we fought Thordak. And it was all for nothing. This, all of this, is my fault.”

It wasn’t until Gilmore grasped her hands that she realized they were shaking. 

“I just, I love her. I’ve cared about her for so long. And it was okay then. But now, we live in the same house and I see her every day and don’t know if it’ll be the last time.“

Gilmore pulled her into his chest.

“None of this, listen to me Allura, none of it was your fault. We’re going to cut those dragons down one by one, and we’re going to help the people we love live through it.”

He smiled as Allura wiped her tears. 

“The silver lining of almost dying every day is you start to realize what’s most important to you. You love Kima? Protect her and stay alive. Speaking of true love, did I ever tell you about Scanlan and his shit scrying spell?”

And so the rest of the night went, with stories and laughter and quite a few more drinks. Anything to take her mind off of _this_. Off of dragons, off of Kima, off of the past and what it meant for the future.

Gilmore watched Allura's eyelids droop, watched her struggle to hold her cup.

“It’s getting late. Are you going to be able to walk home?”

“I live two houses down,” Allura replied, as she promptly stumbled and almost fell.

“Right, so I’m walking you home.”

Gilmore helped her to the Whitestone house she shared with Kima. After watching her fumble with her keys for a minute, he waved his hand and magically unlocked the door. Inside was Kima in an oversized shirt, wielding a mace. Once she recognized the figures, she put down her weapon.

“Sorry,” she said, her voice gruff from sleep. “Heard some noises at the door, just wanted to be safe. You two are up late, hard at work?”

“Not quite,” Gilmore replied as Allura staggered into the house. 

Kima raised a brow, smelling the alcohol on their breaths. “More like hardly working. How the hell did you get her to drink?”

“It’s been a night. Take care of her.”

With a theatric wave, Gilmore strode back up the stone road. Kima shut the door and watched her drunken friend, amused.

“Alright Allie, let's get you to bed.”

If she were any less drunk, Allura would have blushed at the tenderness with which Kima tucked her in. She would have cursed herself for not savoring how Kima played with her hair until she fell asleep. And she would have strained to hear what Kima lovingly murmured to herself as she settled in beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> will i finish this? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but it would be a very cool and gay time if i did


End file.
